Hell or high water
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Set late season one. Poison meant for Steve sickens Kono instead. A storm prevents the team from finding the poisoner and the antidote or does it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: late season one  
Summary: Poison meant for Steve sickens Kono instead. A storm prevents the team from finding the poisoner and the antidote or does it?

"Noho pū au."

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett's brain automatically translated the Hawaiian to English. He'd heard the whispered phrase over the screech of tires and police sirens. Glancing in the back seat of his truck Steve saw Chin Ho Kelley huddled over the all too still form of his cousin. The phrase had been said to her. Stay with me. Steve swallowed hard and focused once more on the road and traffic in front of him. Kono had been poisoned. A very fast acting poison which was why they were taking her to the hospital instead of waiting for the EMT's. There simply hadn't been time.

"Car!"Danny William's warning shout came from the passenger seat.

Steve deftly maneuvered around the black sedan with seconds to spare before the collison Danny had thought was coming. He got back in the lane he'd been in and hit the accelerator. Another glance in the rear view mirror had told him Kono's breathing had gotten worse.

"Call the ER!"Steve snapped to his partner.

Danny pulled out his cell and dialed even though they'd called as they left headquarters. Steve wanted the doctors to have the latest information. Every second counted.

"Three minutes out, Chin."Steve informed the detective.

Those three minutes seemed to stretch out forever. Finally the hospital was in sight and Steve pulled into the ER parking lot and straight up to the entrance. Danny hopped out first and opened the back door. As Steve exited the driver's side he heard the whispered Hawaiian phrase once more.

"Noho pū au."

Steve cursed under his breath as he went around the truck. The poison had been meant for him; not Kono. She'd accidentally taken his coffee when Danny had returned with the normal morning coffee run. It'd been several minutes before the mistake was realized. Within the next ten minutes Kono had collapsed in the main conference room her face deathly white, breathing erratic and she went into convulsions.

"Get her upstairs, now!"

The doctor's order snapped Steve back to the present. He followed the others inside and sent off a silent prayer.

* * *

An hour later the waiting room on the third floor was tense and silent. Steve sat on the sofa, Chin stood by the window looking out and Danny paced half the room between the door and the sofa and back. The entire time Steve had been trying to figure out how this had happened. Danny had stated there wasn't anybody out of the ordinary at the coffee bar. He had noted it'd been busy but that wasn't unusual for that time of morning.

HPD had responded to Steve's request and emailed a list of most recent releases and parolees. They'd all looked over the list and nobody stood out. Nobody on the list had poison as an alternate M.O. Though Steve knew anybody could change tactics depending on the crime.

"I should've paid more attention."Danny commented breaking the silence.

"HPD's running backgrounds on the workers at the coffee bar."Steve replied. "We've all been there dozens of times we had no reason to think…."

"Code Blue room 345."A female voice said urgently over the hospital PA system. "Repeat code blue room 345."

Chin's dark eyes widened as he ran for the door.

"That's Kono's!"Danny exclaimed worriedly as he followed Chin.

The three men entered the hospital corridor and turned left with Chin in the lead. They reached Kono's room to find a swarm of medical personnel forcing them to remain in the hall. Chin started to push his way in but Steve held him back.

"I know you want to be in there."Steve said quietly. "But let them work."

Chin nodded and broke free remaining as close to the door as he could. Danny exchanged a worried glance with Steve. Snippets of conversation could be heard along with screams of alarms from medical equipment.

"….going into cardiac arrest…."

"….charging…..clear…."

Steve raked a hand through his short dark hair. Kono was not only a good officer but a friend. His team; his responsibility. They'd formed a strong bond as a team in a short time. For Steve losing any one of them wasn't an option but Kono being the youngest and a new member of the police force…

"You okay?"Danny asked with concern suddenly at Steve's side.

Steve blinked at him in confusion then felt the pain in his left hand. The wall he was standing in front of had an artistic design. There was a glass partition that ran through half of it and an artist mural above that. The pain in his hand was from a small cut down the side of his left palm. The glass held a crack down the middle. As Steve stared at the crack he had a vague memory of hitting it. He shook the pain out of his hand and nodded at his partner.

"Yeah."Steve replied curtly.

Danny looked like he didn't believe him but movement by the door drew both their attentions. A young Asian man in a lab coat had stepped out of Kono's room. Steve and Danny quickly joined Chin.

"I'm Dr. Young."The doctor began. "Officer Kalakaua's condition is critical. We've placed her in a medically induced coma until the poison can be identified. For the moment her vitals are strong; she's a fighter."

"Yeah she is."Danny affirmed quietly.

"Can I see her?"Chin inquired.

"For a few minutes and then we'll move her to a private room."Young replied.

"Chin, Danny and I will head back to the office."Steve stated quietly.

Chin nodded stepping towards Kono's room. Steve placed a hand on his friend's left shoulder.

"She'll be okay."Steve promised. "We'll figure this out."

"I know."Kelley acknowledged before turning and entering his cousin's room.

"Let's go."Steve suggested to Danny and the two men headed to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for the spelling errors and editing mistakes in the first chapter they have been fixed.

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: late season one  
notes and summary: see part one

Once back at Five-O headquarters Steve used the smartboard on the table to upload the recently released list to the flat screen monitor. On another monitor he put up what they knew of Kono's symptoms. The third monitor he put up a list of the coffee bar's employee's.

"Anything from HPD?"Steve asked Danny not looking up from the table.

"They're still running backgrounds on the thirty coffee bar employees and their immediate relatives. The owners have come back clean."Danny reported in frustration.

"Okay let's try another angle."Steve said as he stood. "Did you set the coffee down at any point leaving the coffee bar? Could you have been followed?"

"Close enough to drop something in without me noticing?"Danny replied with a shake of his head. "No. I got the coffee went back to the car, got in, left."

"We've got to narrow down..."Steve began but was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

Chin entered the room then and Danny nodded at his colleague in greeting. Steve answered his phone as he continued to multi-task with the smartboard.

"McGarrett."Steve greeted.

"You were lucky today."A computer disguised voice replied causing Steve to stand straight up and motion to Chin and mouth trace.

"How so?"Steve commented hoping to keep the caller on the phone long enough for a trace.

"Don't play games with me, Lt. Commander."The voice continued. "You should be six feet under right now but instead your teammate will be."

Steve's blood ran ice cold. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the table so all could hear. Danny moved closer to Steve.

"I will find you."Steve vowed.

Mechanical laughter filled the room and then a click as the call ended.

Steve looked hopefully at Chin who's fingers flew across a computer tablet he held. In answer to the team lead's unasked question Chin threw the tablet on the table in disgust. It skittered across to where Steve and Danny stood. On the screen they could see the result a digital map of Hawaii blinked with a red border. Across the top was the phrase: No location. Steve handed Chin his phone.

"See what you can get from the number."Steve instructed.

"Probably a burner."Chin muttered. "That kind of sophisticated voice disguising equipment..."

"It's all we got until the employee backgrounds come back."Steve stated grimly.

Chin nodded and moved to another part of the room to work.

"How'd they get your number?"Danny wondered.

"This isn't an amateur."Steve surmised glancing at the monitors. "Somebody got close enough to you to place the poison. Getting my number wouldn't be all that hard with the right databases and tech."

An alert tone sounded and a red banner flashed across the top of the monitors. Steve and Danny glanced up as the main screen filled with a weather warning from the Central Pacific Hurricane Center.

' _update 9:00 am._

 _Hurricane Thomas will reach category three strength by midday tomorrow. The storm is expected to skirt the southern islands causing high winds, heavy rain and flooding. Expect power outages and interruptions to internet and cell services.'_

"Great, just what we need."Danny grumbled.

"Don't worry about it they usually lose steam before they reach us."Steve commented as another alert sounded.

Steve hit the correct section of the touch screen and an email appeared on the main monitor replacing the weather alert.

"Looks like HPD got a hit on the coffee bar employees."Steve reported as he read. "Paul Cameron age twenty-five is one of their delivery drivers. Did time for robbery and narcotic possession."

"Doesn't sound like somebody who would come after you."Danny said as he ran a weary hand along the back of his neck.

"Traced the number back to a burner phone."Chin said as he approached the table."No way to track it any farther."

Steve nodded and continued to work with the smartboard pulling up bios and criminal records.

"I can see your wheels turning."Danny prompted. "You got something? You know this Cameron?"

"No but the name's familiar."Steve responded. "Chin, do you know him?"

Chin studied the info on the monitor before shaking his head.

"No."Kelley replied.

Several file folders appeared on the main monitor as Steve continued to sift through information. Finally he highlighted one and opened it pulling out a report.

"Name's familiar because my father arrested his Dad."Steve explained activating another file. "Robert Cameron arrested for the homicide of his estranged wife Debra in March of '90."

"Let me take a wild guess at the cause of death."Danny began meeting Steve's gaze. "Poison?"

"Cause of death was ruled as asphyxiation."Steve replied with a shake of his head.

"Could still be poison."Danny argued.

"True."Steve agreed. "This is still our best lead; let's pick him up."

"The M.E that did the autopsy is retired."Chin said going through the file. "He still lives on the island."

"Go talk to him."Steve ordered. "Might've been something he remembers that wasn't in the official reports."

"Cameron's last known address is a halfway house mile from the coffee bar."Danny interjected as he activated an HPD database on the computer tablet he was holding.

"Let's go."Steve commanded as he and Danny left.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: season one  
notes and summary: See part one

Danny made a mental note to update his life insurance policy as his partner treated mid-morning traffic like it was an obstacle course. An obstacle course that Steve was going to win no matter what was thrown in his path. Danny clenched his teeth and gripped the hand rest above the passenger door. As a distraction Danny looked at the sky and found it wasn't comforting. It was gray and ominous and as if on cue a light rain began to fall. Danny had a feeling it'd be days before they saw the sun again.

Once at the halfway house Cameron wasn't difficult to find. The black haired young man was sitting in the backyard playing cards with some of the other residents. Danny and Steve held out their badges but Cameron was already on his feet tipping over his chair. Danny ran around the right side of the table and grabbed the kid before he could try to run. Danny yanked the youth forward placing him in front as they walked back to Steve.

"I haven't done anything!"Cameron protested.

"You're a person of interest in an ongoing investigation."Steve retorted. "Let's go we have a few questions."

The rain had intensified by the time they got back to Steve's truck and the wind had picked up. Steve put Cameron in the back seat and he and Danny quickly got in. Tires squealed on the wet pavement and they went back to headquarters.

* * *

Dr Edward Sato had agreed to meet Chin at a diner near his downtown condo. Chin was doing his best to keep his emotions under control but it was tough. Especially with the ever present ticking clock. Kono was counting on him and the team to save her life. His cousin one of the few who had never lost faith in him…..Chin shook his head shoving the dark thoughts away as he stepped into the restaurant. Kono needed him focused not distracted.

"Doctor, thanks for meeting on such short notice."Chin greeted as he sat down.

Sato an Asian man in his mid-sixties with glasses nodded.

"When you told me the circumstances I was happy to help in any way I could. "Sato replied. "What do you need to know?"

Chin began by laying out a synopsis of what they knew. Then he started inquiring about the past.

* * *

When Danny and Steve walked back into 5-0 headquarters there was a new weather alert on the main monitor. Steve barely glanced at it as he shoved the suspect towards one of the interrogation rooms. Danny paused to scan the information.

'Hurricane Thomas has changed course moving closer to the islands. Rain will continue to increase after midnight tonight and through the rest of the week. Expect high winds, flooding and power outages.'

Danny sighed and hurried to the interrogation room where Steve had already started.

"I don't know you, man!"Cameron protested as Danny entered the room.

"McGarrett."Steve spit out angrily. "Your father spent a lot of years in prison."

"There was a McGarrett at my Dad's trial."Cameron responded. "Some kind of cop."

"That was my father."Steve continued. "You knew that so decided to play the revenge game when I came back home."

"Did you see where I live?"The youth retorted. "I'm barely hanging on."

"All the more reason for pay back."Danny chimed in. "Go after my partner get your name in the news do a few interviews money in the bank."

Cameron shook his head.

Steve stepped forward and grabbed the younger man by the shirt collar and slammed him back against the nearest wall. Danny cringed and moved closer.

"What'd you use?"Steve demanded. "Same thing that killed your mother? What was it?!"

"I didn't do anything!"Cameron protested. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You tried to kill me this morning."Steve continued pressing his right arm against the youth's throat. "Got a friend of mine instead."

Cameron shook his head or as best he could with Steve's hold on his throat. Danny gripped Steve's left arm pulling him back.

"If you incapacitate him we won't get any information."Danny reasoned pushing his partner back a few more feet.

"What happened to my family I wouldn't do to anyone."Cameron stated in a weak voice rubbing his throat."What my father did….shattered us."

Steve's phone rang breaking the silence. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered.

"McGarrett."Steve greeted.

Danny waited and after a moment Steve motioned that they walk out of the room. Once in the hallway Steve ended the call.

"That was Chin he said the retired M.E doesn't recall any signs of poison on Cameron's wife."Steve reported quietly.

"For what it's worth I think Cameron was telling you the truth. It's not him."Danny commented grimly.

"If it's not him we're back to square one."Steve said angrily.

"Square one with a hurricane looming."Danny replied gesturing towards the windows.

The sky outside was dark gray and windswept rain pelted the glass.

Steve stared at the storm for a long moment before heading towards the main area of the headquarters.

"Chin's on his way back."Steve commented. "Let's look at this again I don't want to tell him we have nothing."

Danny followed glancing at the clock on the wall as he passed. He cursed silently. It'd been six hours since Kono had collapsed. Poison cases always had a short clock depending on what was used. Since they were going at this blind Danny could only pray that Kono wouldn't pay the price.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hell or High water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline: Set between 1x14 and 1x15  
notes and summary: see part one

 _"Are you two dating now?"_

Steve blinked at the memory that intruded as he stared at what little evidence they had on the main monitor. Danny's banter from a few months back in that very room when Kono had picked up on Steve's line of thought leaving Danny in the dust. She'd found the connecting evidence to Mary's kidnapping too. He'd told her what a good job she'd done on that. Steve hoped Kono knew how much of a part of the team she was. How much he appreciated her. This team had become a family and that family needed Kono. Steve had to figure this out; had to get that family back together.

"Hey, super SEAL."Danny called snapping Steve back to the present. "You with us?"

"Yeah."Steve replied quietly. "Just thinking...poison is a personal attack. Not the stock and trade of these guys."

McGarrett activated touch screens on the smart board. Mug shots appeared on the monitor with red X's over them.

"Hesse is still in prison along with Noshimuri."Chin interjected. "Though either or both could easily have ordered the hit today."

"Revenge is a personal thing."Danny responded glancing at the monitor and back at Steve. "I'll check the phone and visitor logs of the pris..."

The monitor cleared as an incoming high priority email popped up cutting off Danny's sentence. As Steve read the email his blood turned to ice.

"Oh God."Danny said softly.

"Nicole Duncan escaped during a prisoner transfer three days ago."Chin read out loud glancing back at Steve. "Timing and motive fit. She lost everything when you put her away."

"She's also cold blooded enough to put poison in coffee and walk away."Danny said quietly.

"Chin's right; it's her. She wouldn't care about any collateral damage either."Steve said angrily as he cleared the monitor and pulled up Nicole's bio. "Let's find her. Start with Rovin."

"On it."Danny responded as he pulled out his cell phone. 

* * *

Steve had the power of the governor of the fiftieth state behind his task force and he still had no leads. Two hours after hearing of Duncan's escape and they had yet to have a solid reliable sighting. All they really had was a theory.

What had been worse was the call Chin had just received. Update from the hospital hadn't been good. Chin had held it together as he relayed the news to Steve and Danny. Then he'd turned and disappeared into the small breakroom. Steve had winced at the door slam. Danny had started to follow but Steve caught his partner's left arm halting him.

"Give him time."Steve ordered quietly.

"I just..."Danny began then sighed and broke free leaning his hands against the smart table."It's the twenty first century. I can't believe that nothing they've tried has worked. That they're giving up..."

"Kono's fading too fast."Steve corrected grimly."She's too weak for any normal counter poison measures they could try. Kono has one chance."

Danny sighed sadly as he rested his head briefly on his arms before looking at the monitor.

"We have to find the antidote."Danny surmised quietly. 

* * *

"Look at this."Chin said as he walked towards the smart table forty minutes later and punched in a command.

Danny and Steve came to stand next to their friend and looked at the main monitor. The bios of the coffee bar employees appeared and Chin sorted through them pulling up a picture of a twenty something woman with red hair. She was thin had tattoos and multiple piercings.

"Dana Covington."Chin explained. "Age twenty she's Nicole's cousin. Been working at the coffee bar for over a year."

"That's our connection."Steve said excitedly as he started towards the door. "Chin send the address to my phone. Danny let's go. Chin coordinate with HPD put a roadblock up around her place I don't want to lose her." 

* * *

"Address is a duplex on the corner of McKinley and Linohau."Danny reported as they pulled out of 5-0 headquarters and merged into traffic.

"That's north of the University."Steve replied. "Is Covington a student?"

"Part time."Danny stated looking at the information on his phone. "Going for an accounting degree."

"Pull her schedule."Steve ordered. "This time of day she's not going to be home."

It took another thirty minutes to track down Dana Covington. She was supposed to be in Business accounting I but it'd ended early because of the impending storm. Using campus security cameras Steve and Danny found the young woman in one of the few open cafes. By the time they walked in the door Danny was soaked to the skin. The wind was up to fifty mph and the rain was up a notch too. His shoes squeaked on the tile floor. Steve was soaked too but of course being a SEAL it didn't bother him.

"Dana Covington?"Steve asked as they approached the table by the far wall.

Danny had his gun out Steve did too. With Steve wearing his badge on his hip Danny didn't feel the need to produce his. It turned out introductions didn't matter. The young woman took one look at the badge and bolted vaulting over the booth she was sitting in and out the back door.

"Why do they always run?"Danny groaned as he took off after his partner who was already out the door and into the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Danny yelped in surprise as a towering palm tree fell with an insanely loud crack. It missed him by inches as it crashed to the sidewalk. He cursed and found a way around. Steve was fifty feet ahead. Danny just barely had a glimpse of his partner going into a two story building on the left. 

* * *

Steve had more than enough by the time Covington tried to lose him in a student housing complex. The lights flickered as they ran down a red carpeted hallway. Steve had heard the tree fall and hoped Danny was okay. As much as he had wanted to check on his partner losing Covington hadn't been an option. A trio of students came around the corner and Covington didn't have time to stop so she plowed into them. This allowed Steve to reach the red head and pull her down the hall away from the startled co-eds.

"McGarrett, five-o task force. I have some questions about your cousin."Steve stated as he hauled the young woman towards the main entrance.

Halfway there Danny met them.

"Got a text alert from HPD."Danny informed. "Flooding's started they're telling everyone to stay off the roads."

"Should be alright getting back to headquarters."Steve replied as he put Covington in the back seat. "I know a few shortcuts."

"Why'd you run?"Danny asked Convington once inside Steve's truck.

The young woman was silent staring straight ahead.

Steve pulled out of the parking lot and into the now nearly deserted street. 

* * *

"You okay?"Steve asked a pale Chin once they arrived back at headquarters.

"Yeah."Kelley replied.

Steve handed Covington to Danny and waited until the interrogation room door was shut.

"Kono worse?"McGarrett asked with concern.

Chin sighed and shook his head.

"No, I just got off the phone with her parents."Chin responded grimly. "They were visiting relatives in California this week. Storm's preventing them from reaching their daughter."

Steve cursed silently and pulled out his cell phone.

"I'll call the governor see if she can pull some strings."Steve suggested.

"Thanks but I don't think even Jameson can get the FAA to fly in that."Chin said motioning to the main monitor which held current radar.

Steve glanced at the screen and frowned seeing that the hurricane had been upgraded to a category three. There was also a news ticker at the bottom of the screen containing alerts from police and other local authorities. One that included all air travel to Honolulu international airport is grounded.

"I'll talk to the governor."Steve promised as he laid a hand on Chin's right shoulder before walking to the interrogation room phone still pressed to his right ear. 

* * *

Danny sat down on a simple wooden chair trying to ignore the water that ran down his face and arms. His hair was flattened to his head and his clothes stuck to his body. Nothing mattered except helping a friend. A friend who's life was rapidly fading because somebody had wanted revenge. With an effort Danny clamped down on his anger. He focused on the young woman in front of him sitting on a similar chair doing the same drowned rat impersonation he was.

"Okay we can do this two ways."Danny began. "One you cooperate and tell us the location of your cousin or two we charge you with interfering with an investigation and you sit in a cell for forty-eight hours. I'm really hoping it's the first one."

Dana remained silent.

"I'm all for family loyalty but a good friend of mine."Danny continued as he took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Kono. "She's fighting for her life as we speak because your cousin has a screw lose."

Covington's gaze flickered to the phone and then back to the wall. Danny considered that progress. Maybe being a sociopath wasn't a family trait.

"You tell us where Nicole is and we'll let you get back to your life."Danny said. "I'm sure there's something..."

"Wouldn't I be an accessory?"Covington asked quietly. "I help you find her and I go to jail either way."

"Not if you help us."Danny replied with a shake of his head. "I'll talk to the D.A you can work out a deal."

"Most of the time I talked or texted her."Covington said reluctantly. "I only saw her once since she was back..."

"When you let her into the coffee bar."Danny prompted.

Dana nodded.

"Sit tight."Danny said as he stood. "I'll be right back."

Danny stepped out into the hall where Steve was just finishing a phone call.

"Got confirmation; Nicole Duncan is our poisoner."Danny stated grimly.

"She know where to find her?"Steve asked hopefully.

"Has a couple ideas and Dana gave us the contact number we can lay a trap."Danny reported.

"I like the way you think."Steve responded with a grim smile. "Let's get things together and get going."

Danny nodded and they moved to join Chin by the smarttable in the main area. Neither man voiced the underlying concern. Danny tried to shove the dark thoughts away but failed. They had one shot at getting Nicole...if this trap didn't work...the team would be shattered.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

If someone had told Danny two years ago that he'd be in Hawaii standing on the edge of a parking lot in the wind blown pouring rain in the middle of a hurricane he'd have committed them to the nearest mental institution. Steve and Danny both were soaked through hair plastered against their heads. That was just from going from headquarters to HPD and then to the beachside café parking lot they were standing in now. Chin was not as worse for wear being in the surveillance van not having had to make the run into HPD.

Dana had sent a text to Nicole asking to meet at one of the spots they'd went to as a kid. Danny had been surprised that Nicole had replied and agreed to the meet. It had sent warning bells off in Danny's mind but he did his best to shove them aside. Nicole hadn't struck him as a sentimental type or one to risk her freedom for family. Perhaps jail had changed her; stranger things had happened. With a stifled sigh Danny hunched against the rain and waited. 

* * *

Chin was torn. Especially after McGarrett had gotten word back from Gov. Jameson that unfortunately no aircraft were flying between Hawaii and the mainland at the moment. More than anything Chin wanted to be with Kono. Even though the doctors had sedated her to keep the pain levels at a minimum Chin had still wanted to sit with his cousin. He knew through text messages and phone calls that other family members were keeping vigil so Kono wasn't alone. That was the only comfort Chin had right now.

Sitting in the surveillance van Chin sighed. He knew he had to be here. That this plan of McGarrett's was Kono's best and maybe only chance of survival. The last update he'd received from her doctor hadn't been good. He hadn't relayed that to Steve and Danny yet. Telling them their already short time table was dwindling fast wouldn't do either any good. So Chin refocused his attention on the monitors in front of him. Tried to ignore the pounding rain on the van's roof. Tried and failed not to think of how empty his life would be without Kono. 

* * *

Danny and Steve stood under the might as well not have been there cover of an bamboo awning on the left side of the parking lot. Nicole's cousin was in a blue sedan borrowed from HPD and was sitting in the right corner of the parking lot headlights on as a signal. Danny wanted to trust that Steve was right that Nicole would have no choice but to show but only a fool would go out in this chaotic weather. Nicole had proven one thing that she wasn't a fool. Danny hoped for Kono's sake that self-preservation trumped everything.

"No movement on the roads."Chin reported over the com.

"Of course all sane people are home."Danny muttered as he wiped water from his face trying to clear his vision.

"She's late."Dana's worried small voice interjected over the com.

"Give it a few minutes. Lots of roads are flooded."Steve said calm as always..

Danny, however, had worked with Steve long enough to pick up n the tension in his friend's body. The tightness in his voice. The Navy SEAL wasn't as calm as he appeared. If this went to hell; Danny didn't want to think of what would be left of the team after the fall out. On top of that if Nicole eluded them Steve would be a one man hunting machine. He wouldn't rest until Nicole was found and brought to justice.

If possible in the next fifteen minutes the wind shifted direction and the rain came down in a torreant. Danny moved closer to one of the steel posts of the awning in case he needed to grab onto something. He barely heard Chin's call over the radio.

"Dark SUV coming from the north."Chin reported. "Moving a bit too fast for conditions."

Steve crouched down next to the closed cafe gun drawn. Danny followed and did the same. Both men's gazes were locked on the parking lot enterance. After a minute Chin's update came over the radio.

"False alarm; went past."Chin stated grimly.

Danny and Steve stood and holstered their weapons.

"Anything else out there?"Steve asked.

"Thought I saw a motorcycle."Chin replied. "But can't be sure getting a lot of interference with the storm."

Danny unholstered his weapon once more and raised it and Steve did the same. Just as they did a sound could be heard barely audible over the driving rain and fierce wind. Danny glanced over at Steve.

"What the hell is that?"Danny wondered.

Instead of answering Steve took off at a dead run across the rain slicked parking lot. Towards the borrowed HPD blue sedan. Danny felt a cold knot form in his stomach but he followed Steve. Reaching the sedan they found the source of the noise; a blaring car horn. The cause was Dana Covington's still form slumped across the steering wheel and bleeding from a head wound. The driver's side window was shattered indicating where the shooter had been. Or at least close enough to get a shot off in the strong wind.

"She's dead."Steve replied angrily after feeling Dana's neck for a pulse.

"Damn."Danny swore.

"Chin, we're going to need the M.E out here."Steve ordered through the com."And HPD."

"Copy that."Chin replied solemnly.

Danny jumped slightly as Steve's right fist connected with a nearby lightpost. His partner hit the black metal post twice more before Danny was able to navigate the strong wind enough to reach him. Finally he grabbed Steve's right arm before he could do any further damage to himself.

"Steve..."Danny began.

With eyes as stormy as the surf a few feet away Steve shook off Danny's grasp and stalked away. Danny let him go since he didn't know what to say to ease his partner's turmoil. They were back to square one.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Steve had stopped noticing the wind and rain as he stood watching HPD process the sedan that held Covington's body. Chin and Danny were working the spot where they'd predicted the most likely trajectory from the shooter. In these elements they had all agreed it was a professional shooter. Somebody Nicole had hired to take out her own family. That sent a chill down Steve's spine. Not only had they lost a good lead on Nicole reports from the hospital on Kono's condition were not good. She was still fighting; still hanging on but the poison was starting to affect her body. They were running out of 's radio crackled to life.

"McGarrett."Steve answered his gaze still fixed on the car.

"An HPD patrol has located Robert Rovin's SUV."A young female voice from dispatch replied. "502 Ala Wai Blvd. Be advised only one way access flooding has closed the area near the harbor."

"Copy that."Steve replied than toggled for the teams's private channel. "Danny, need you to meet me at the truck. Got a lead on Rovin."

"On my way."Williams responded.

"Chin, anything?"Steve asked as he walked.

"Area's clean. Storm's washed away any foot prints or tire tracks."Chin reported frustration clearly in his voice.

"Even pros make mistakes."Steve commented as he reached the truck. "This weather's going to have an impact on even the most prepared person."

"Understood."Chin acknowledged.

Danny reached Steve's truck and got in the passenger side closing the door. Steve got in, cranked the engine put it in drive and floored the accelerator even before he had the door closed. The tires spun kicking up the mixture of wet gravel and sand. Danny reached for the grip above the passenger window as the truck found traction and Steve got on the main road and headed for the marina. On the way he received a text message from the governor which was a bit of good news. Danny read the message on the dashboard display.

"Storm weakening near mainland. Airforce has agreed to fly in Kono's parents on next available transport."

"Text Chin."Steve ordered Danny. "He was worried they wouldn't get here."

"Written and sent."Danny reported a few minutes later as the truck sped along the wet roads wipers going at full speed.

"Rovin's our last chance."Steve stated grimly.

"You remember that he betrayed us the last time?"Danny countered quietly.

"Yes, not going to happen this time."Steve vowed. "He has to be in contact with her; no other reason to stay on the island during a hurricane. Rovin's not the type to stay."

Steve tightened his hold on the steering wheel as he took a corner too fast and the truck hydroplaned. Danny cursed softly as the truck lifted up on two wheels for a second before settling back down onto the pavement. Three HPD squads met them a block from Rovin's condo and they went in the rest of the way silent. They parked and exited two buildings down. The wind was worse here coming in strong off the marina and canals. Steve saw Danny brace himself against a palm tree briefly before they continued up the sidewalk and inside the building guns drawn.

Rovin's unit was on the third floor near the back of the building. Steve kept radio silent as the group moved quickly down the green carpeted hallway. Once at Rovin's unit Steve kicked the door in and the group raced forward spreading out into the living room. The businessman leapt to his feet startled as he'd been sitting at the breakfast bar working on a laptop. The laptop toppled to the dark hardwood floors with a crash.

"What the hell?"Rovin demanded as Steve leveled his gun at him.

"Going to ask you this once; where is your daughter?"Steve demanded.

"What did she do?"Rovin asked quietly.

"Poisoned a police officer."Danny snapped. "Where is she?"

"Also arranged to murder her cousin."Steve supplied grimly.

"Her cousin?"Rovin repeated as he leaned back against the granite topped breakfast bar. "Which cousin?"

"Dana Covington. Stop stalling and tell us where Nicole is."Steve said taking a step forward.

Just then Rovin's cell phone which was sitting on the counter beeped. Danny snatched it and read the display a smile crossing his face.

"He won't have to tell us."Danny said turning the device to face his partner. "Daughter dearest just texted him."

"Get a trace on that number, now!"Steve ordered trying not to get his hopes up.

As Danny stepped away to call HPD Steve pressed his gun against Rovin's chest. The man stumbled even though he was already up against the breakfast bar.

"You know where she is."Steve stated.

"Nicole told me she was a changed person."Rovin replied quietly. "That she never wanted to go back to prison."

"She lied to you."Steve snapped. "A friend of mine is dying because your daughter wanted revenge."

Rovin dropped his head to his chest.

"Tell me where she is and if she gives the antidote Nicole might get a deal from the D.A."Steve continued.

"It's a cell tower near the north shore."Danny reported excitedly.

"Still a lot of ground to cover."Steve replied pulling the trigger back on his gun. "Rovin, this is the only way to help your daughter."

Rovin looked up and past Steve to the storm raging outside. He was silent for several long minutes.

"I rented her a small beach house near Haleʻiwa."Rovin explained quietly. "It's in her mother's name."

"Danny, let's go."Steve commanded and they left the condo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay real life has been busy.

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: see part one

Since nothing was flying due to the weather Steve opted for borrowing a couple of Hummer type vehicles from the army. They'd get through just about anything that mother nature put in their path on the way north. Danny just hoped they wouldn't have to test it out. However, as they were leaving the Army base the sky was dark as midnight and the wind was showing no mercy.

"So not a good sign."Danny muttered as the Hummer convoy moved onto the main highway.

"These things can handle anything."Steve replied with a grim smile. "We'll be fine."

"Just concentrate on the road, please."Danny muttered.

He could barely see ten inches in front of the Hummer. Maybe that was a good thing considering his partner's driving.

"There's a Guard unit that's going to meet us there."Steve explained. "HPD has given us what they can but they're strapped thin right now."

"Good thing about this weather."Danny responded. "Nicole won't see the Guard unit and run."

"She doesn't have anywhere to run."Steve said quietly. "Latest reports from that area roads are pretty bad with small mud slides and flooding."

"Didn't need to know that part."Danny replied

As if to puncuate Danny's point the police radio crackled to life.

"All units."The female dispatcher announced. "Major flooding of multiple lanes of Veteran's Freeway near Waipio."

"We're going that way."Danny stated anxiously.

"We'll be fine."Steve said calmly as they continued north. "These babies can handle flooded roads."

"I'm holding you to that."Danny countered.

The hummer's headlights cut through the mid-day darkness and the wipers attacked the rain that pelted the windshield. Danny knew they had no choice but to keep going. Kono was counting on them to save her. The only way to save her was on the island's north shore. Some way, some how they had to get through this storm, get the antidote and get it back to Kono in time. Just another day at 5-0. 

* * *

Normal travel time to their destination on the north shore would be just shy of an hour. Factor in hurricane force winds, driving rain and occasional hail and that time table was out the window. Steve went as fast as he dared. Despite the reassurances he gave Danny the hummer had it's limits. They'd already had to go around a few fallen trees and standing water. They were at the halfway point now and Steve floored the accelerator. The Guard unit had reported in saying they had eyes on Nicole and confirmed she was in the summer house. That was a piece of good news that Steve clung to. He'd been afraid Rovin was lying to them again. If Rovin had lied it would've sealed Kono's fate.

As he drove Steve's thoughts drifted to the youngest member of their team. The team that had bonded tightly in such a short time. Steve had experienced bonds like that before; in the military. Bonds like that could be good but could also end in heartache when that team was shattered. Steve knew that too. Had seen a lot of units deal with death sometimes two or three members in two weeks time. Steve sent off a silent prayer now that his 5-0 team would remain together for a long time. That the bond formed now would last a life time. That Kono would have stories to tell her children. Tightening his hold on the wheel Steve drove into the storm.

Danny figured they were twenty minutes away when their luck ran out. He never saw the mud slide but he heard it. A low rumble and then a swoosh of mud, rocks, and vegetation swamped down a hill on the left and nearly across the nose of the hummer. Steve cursed and swerved having seen the slide coming but just barely.

"Hang on!"Steve ordered as tires squealed.

They bumped briefly into the Hummer behind that was carrying Chin and the two HPD officers that the department had been able to spare. That Hummer slammed on it's brakes just as Steve and Danny's went sideways. Then just as Steve started to move the vehicle forward another rush of mud and water assaulted it and sent the Hummer into a nearby ditch. Steve fought the wheel but the momentum was too great to stop the slide. They came to a rest about fifteen feet south still on all four wheels. Steve looked over in time to see his partner pry his right hand from the handle above the door.

"You okay?"Steve asked.

"Yeah, you?"Danny responded a little breathless.

Steve nodded just as the team's radio crackled to life.

"You guys alright?"Chin asked anxiously.

"Feel like we've been on the spin cycle but we're okay."Danny replied.

"The road's clear; mudslide followed you into the ditch."Chin reported. "You should be able to get free."

Took a few minutes of trying but Steve did coax the large vehicle free of the mud and debris and climbed back up onto the freeway.

"Let's not do that again."Danny commented.

"Wasn't fun for me either."Steve replied grimly. "On the bright side; we're almost there."

"Sooner we get this done the better."Danny muttered.

Steve nodded and the small convoy continued on their journey. 

* * *

They rendezvoused with the Guard unit two blocks from Nicole's house. Steve had radioed to have them fall back. The rain had slackened a bit but the wind was still fierce. The group huddled behind the two Hummers. The few brave souls that were out and about had given them strange and curious looks. Danny knew in a surf town of less than five thousand people that they stood out like a sore thumb. Forcing his attention back to the task at hand Danny double checked his ammunition as Steve briefed everyone.

"Okay, Sgt. Harrison I need half of your group to go around back of the house."Steve ordered. "The other half will come with us. This woman is dangerous but we need her alive at all costs. We have to get that antidote. Understood?"

A chorus of 'yes, Sir's.' echoed through the group and they broke apart. Half of the Guard unit headed across the street towards an alley that ran behind Duncan's house. Steve glanced over at Chin and Danny.

"Let's go."McGarrett ordered as he took the lead gun raised.

Chin followed and Danny took up the rear with the Guard unit. He glanced back at their mud covered Hummer. Then he looked ahead at the small blue house that was just visible despite being two hourses in. If it was one thing they could count on it was that Nicole wasn't going down without a fight. None of them thought this was going to be easy. Danny just hoped they could avoid a standoff; for Kono's sake. A few minutes later Danny slid into position next to Steve and Chin; time to end this.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Steve knew they had two advantages; surprise and the weather. The wind was creating enough noise to cover their approach. That and the early darkness the storm had brought. Steve took the small set of stairs to the front porch in one leap. One of the guardsmen kicked open the front door and Steve heard Harrison's group enter from the back a few seconds later. Steve saw Nicole dart from the kitchen towards a hallway that led to the left of the house.

"Five-O, stop!"Steve thundered as he, Danny and Chin followed.

The jail escapee didn't stop and Nicole made it to a small back bedroom. Steve grabbed the blonde woman just as she opened a window. He pulled her bodily away from the window and threw her on the small twin bed. She bounced back up to her feet glaring but Steve shoved his gun inches from Nicole's face.

"All we want is the antidote!"Steve snapped.

"And for you to go back to prison."Danny added angerily.

Nicole smirked.

"I'm not going back."Duncan stated calmly.

"You're not on the winning side of that argument."Danny said taking a step forward.

"I'm going to walk out of here."Nicole continued. "When I'm somewhere safe I will let you know..."

Steve grabbed Nicole and slammed her against the nearest wall. He shouldered his gun as he pressed his right forearm against the poisoner's throat.

"I know the only thing you value is yourself!"Steve stated angerily. "If you want to live tell us where the antidote is. If not; you die and we rip this place apart."

Steve felt Danny tense next to him but continued to apply just the right amount of pressure to Nicole's airway. After a minute Steve released Nicole just enough for her to be able to speak.

"Where is the antidote?"Steve demanded.

"Go to hell."Nicole spat.

Steve was about to go for round two when there was a tremondous crash from the living room. One of the guardsmen went to investigate. Another crash from the house next door was enough of a distraction for Steve that Nicole used it to her advantage. She broke free and kicked Steve squarely in a very sensative area below his waist. Just as Steve doubled over Nicole ran breaking past the startled scattered Guard unit.

"I'm okay; go!"Steve ordered through clenched teeth. 

* * *

Danny and Chin ran from the bedroom into the living room and snagged Nicole as she tried to get to the backdoor through the small kitchen. As Danny handcuffed Nicole he saw that the crash in the living room had been a palm tree through the front wall that had taken out part of the roof. Rain was pouring in. By the time Danny got the cuffs secured on Nicole and was leading her through the kitchen Steve had recovered enough to join them.

"You're going away for a long time."Steve stated quietly as he came to a stop in front of Nicole. "The D.A will put in a more favorable sentancing recommendation if you cooperate with us. Where is the antidote?"

"What makes you think there is one?"Nicole replied bitterly. "Antidotes are for people who make mistakes; I don't make those."

"You got caught!"Danny snapped. "Sounds like a mistake to me."

"I was betrayed; there's a difference."Nicole responded.

Lightening cracked and thunder boomed indicating to Danny that they should get out of there while they could. Though Danny could tell by the look on his partner's face that wasn't happening until they got what they came for.

"Then tell us what the poison is."Chin pleaded. "My cousin was innocent in this. She should have a full and happy long life."

"If she dies."Steve threatened advancing on Nicole. "I promise you every punishment the law can throw at you will happen."

"That includes the darkest smallest part of solitary confiment we can find."Danny added grimly.

The wind howled around the small beach house rattling the windows. Rain pounded through the hole in the living room ceiling and through the front wall. Water was starting to pool on the tile floors. After a long moment Nicole's shoulders slumped and her head dropped to her chest. The blonde woman nodded bleakly.

"I'll tell you what the poison is."Nicole stated quietly.

A few minutes later the 5-0 team had the information they had come to the north shore for. Chin was already on the phone relaying the name of the poison and the process Nicole had used to Kono's doctors. At the front door Chin hesitated and glanced back at Steve. The phone call finished and the cell phone clutched in his right hand.

"Go."Steve authorized. "We'll be right behind you."

Chin nodded his thanks and left. 

* * *

Once outside Steve saw what the other loud crash had been. The wind had taken off part of the front porch of the house next door. The porch was completely demolished and the awning was collasped into the front part of the roof.

"We're going to have to take an alternate way back."Harrison reported as the group reached the Hummers. "Storm's at it's peak now; flooding's pretty bad."

"Take the lead, Sergant."Steve suggested as he put Nicole in the backseat of their mudcovered vehicle. "We'll follow."

The young blond man nodded and ordered his men to head for home. Danny and Steve climbed into their Hummer and followed the Guard unit onto the main road. Steve could only pray they'd gotten Kono's doctors the information in time.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Hell or high water  
author: Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Epilogue

A long twelve hours later Steve stood outside Kono's ICU room. It was well past visiting hours but being the governor's task force had clout in a lot of places. Between the help of the HPD crime lab and the scientists at the hospital lab an antidote had been created in time. By the time Steve and Danny had dropped Nicole at an HPD cell and got to the hospital they'd already given Kono the antidote. Now the young woman was out of the medically induced coma and resting comfortably.

Danny had gone home a few hours before once they knew Kono was out of the woods. Chin too had taken Kono's parents home before returning and was now asleep in a waiting room. Steve opened the door to Kono's room and stepped inside closing the door behind him. Sitting in the visitor's chair Steve ran a weary hand over his face. He was so grateful they'd put this one in the win column. If they'd lost Kono...it would've taken the team a long time to recover. Steve wasn't sure if they could.

"I'm sorry, Kono."Steve whispered.

Logically Steve knew what had happened was the price of being in command. Being a successful task force meant putting bad guys away. Bad people who wanted revenge for wrecking their plans and taking away their freedom. The other side of being in command was feeling responsible for someone on your team being hurt because they were on your team. If Kono had never met Steve, never worked at 5-0 she wouldn't have had to endure the pain of being poisoned. This was one that was going to stay with Steve for a long time. This one had been too close; too damn close. Leaning back in the chair Steve watched Kono sleep. It was a long time before his own eyes drifted closed and he allowed himself to rest.

* * *

The first time Kono awoke she was completely disorientated and groggy. She'd seen glimpses of sunlight, a hospital room and medical staff. Then she'd fallen back asleep. When she woke the second time the sunlight was stronger and she saw she wasn't alone in the room. Steve was sitting in the visitor's chair half asleep his head propped up on his right hand.

"Boss."Kono called her voice hoarse and scratchy.

Steve heard her anyway. His eyes opened all the way and focused on her. A smile crossed Steve's face as he scooted the chair towards her bed.

"How are you feeling?"Steve asked. "You gave us a scare."

"Like I'm in quick sand."Kono replied. "Heavy and sluggish."

"Affects of the poison and the antidote."Steve explained. "Doctors said it'd take a few days to get your strength back."

"Poison?"Kono asked confused.

"Was in the coffee; meant for me."Steve replied regretfully. "You grabbed mine by mistake."

"Did you get the poisoner?"Kono asked her voice gaining strength.

"Yes."Steve said as he stood and grasped her left hand briefly in his. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Everybody's okay."

"Good."Kono said softly.

"Get some rest."Steve ordered gently.

Kono nodded already feeling her eyes closing. She was glad everyone else was okay. The five-0 had come to be a family. She didn't want that to change; ever. Kono knew with police work risks came with the badge and that reality would intervene and the 5-0 family would endure pain and hardship it was a part of life. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were that whatever came Kono knew the 5-0 would deal with the good and the bad and be there for each other. Was what family did; blood or not.

end


End file.
